


Think of all the Fellas That I Haven’t Kissed

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Drag, Drag Queens, First Meetings, Gender Identity, Genderbending, M/M, Queer Themes, Questioning, Songfic, drag queen blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: Kurt and Rachel agree to come along and support Elliott's new friend who is performing in public for the first time - not as Blaine Anderson, but as drag queen, Honey Bee.Written using multiple prompts for Klaine Advent 2017 (listed in each chapter).





	1. Been An Awful Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Days 15 and 16 of Klaine Advent 2017  
> Prompts: “Orgy” and "Perform"
> 
> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/168630428748/klaine-fic-think-of-all-the-fellas-that-i-havent).

It was almost 9 o’clock in the evening when Kurt and Rachel finally stepped into the gay bar. After a delayed subway and a ten block icy walk with Rachel in heels, they were lucky to make it in time. Coming through the bar’s entrance, their senses were instantly assaulted. As well as the lights, music and giant rainbow flags hung on each wall, there were some of the tackiest Christmas decorations anyone had ever seen – including two plush elves on the end of the bar, positioned in a not very PG position.

To cap it all off, there were also a dozen or so topless male waiters making their way through the tables to collect drinks. The place was pretty packed, which Kurt thankfully took as a good sign of the quality of show they could expect tonight.

“Remind me again why we’re here, Kurt?”

Kurt rolled his eyes as he and Rachel moved their way past the bar, towards the seating area, unwinding his scarf as he went.

“Because, Rach, I promised Elliott we would come and support his new freshman friend from school.”

 “Okay?” she asked as though it were a full question, “But why us? Does this guy not have other friends to torture?”

“The guy just moved here and he doesn’t know many people. He’s only eighteen. So, y’know, think of it as a gesture of good will; Supporting up and coming talent!”

Rachel tutted and followed behind, removing her coat at the same time.

“That would be completely fine if he were a… well, you know… _normal_ performer,” she emphasised the word with a tilt of her head, “But Kurt… a drag bar?”

As if to emphasise her point, one of the waiters scooted past them both, wearing a visible covering of rainbow glitter splashed across his pecs, tray balanced in hand.

“Yes, Rachel, a drag bar. That’s kind of where drag queens perform,” Kurt said, a little impatiently.

“I’m not prejudice or anything!” she was very quick to defend herself. “You and I just both know it’s not _real_ performance work.”

Kurt was immediately about to answer back with a biting remark, when he was interrupted by a shout from across the room.

“Kurt! Rach! Over here!”

Elliott was half standing from his chair now, waving his hand and pointing down to where they assumed there would be two more chairs. The pair made their way towards him and eventually reached the table.

“You made it!” he exclaimed, getting up to hug them each individually as they took a seat. “I’m so glad you could come. Blaine is going to be so pleased with this turnout.”

“It’s no problem,” Kurt said gently, placing his scarf and jacket over his chair. “We’re happy to support _all_ types of performers. Right, Rach?”

“Huh?” Rachel was too busy checking her make-up in her compact mirror, she just waved him off. “Oh. Yeah. Totally.”

Elliott rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Well, either way, it’s great you’re here.”

“But it can’t be all night!” Rachel was quick to interject, suddenly looking up from her mirror. “I have an early class in the morning and Kurt already promised we could leave straight away when the show is over. I can’t be sloppy in front of Madame Tibideaux tomorrow.”

Elliott tried to laugh again but it came out forced.

“Right, well, like I said, at least you’re here now. Oh, and by the way, I already got our drinks,” he indicated to the glasses on the table, “since the bar can get so crowded right before a show.”

“Ah man, thanks Elliott!” Kurt said, taking a sip of his long island iced tea. “How much do we owe you?”

“You can get the next round,” he winked, as he took his own sip of drink. Then as he was swallowing, he laughed. “Actually, y’know what? Better still, you can pay me back by tipping my girl good, tonight.”

Kurt laughed too and lifted his drink in cheers for Elliott to tap his martini against. As they were toasting, the lights began to lower and suddenly a few people around them were whooping and cheering as the music got louder and a man came on stage with a microphone.

“Good evening ladies, gents, and everything in between! My name is Aaron and welcome to _Cooties_!” The audience cheered loudly in response. “Tonight, I will be your MC. You can all make up your own minds what that stands for.”

The guy then began whipping the audience up, telling jokes left and right and picking on people in the crowd. He even did Rachel for about thirty seconds, much to her irritation and Kurt and Elliott’s delight. But finally, after one too many bad puns, he was welcoming the first act on stage.

The three friends applauded as the first queen came on to much cheering and clapping. Kurt leant over to Elliott before she could take the microphone to ask, “So, when is your friend performing?”

“Oh, I think he’s somewhere in the middle. Probably about two people after this.”

Kurt leant back to his seat, ending his applause and ready to enjoy the first act.

~

After seeing the first three queens of the night, Kurt was having an excellent time. The first queen had been a super talented dancer, splitting and kicking to Britney Spears. The second queen told a powerful and witty poem about her coming out as a trans woman which had many people bawling. The third queen had surprised them all with a seemingly simple routine of juggling three balls which eventually ended with fire juggling whilst she balanced on a low tightrope. The crowd were truly pumped by now, just in time for Elliott’s friend to perform.

“Wasn’t she excellent?” the MC asked the crowd, applauding as he took the juggler’s place on stage. “Everyone give it up for Rhea Listick!” The audience continued their applause.

“Great! So, next up we have a wonderful new performer all the way from over the rainbow in Nowhere-ville, Ohio,” Kurt and Rachel shared a look and a smile at that, “This gal’s got three things going for her: sass, class, and a whole lotta ass. Please give it up for miss Honey Bee!”

The room burst into applause and cheers yet again as Elliott actually stood up from his chair and screamed “YAAAAAAAAS”, making Kurt and Rachel laugh and drag him back to his seat. They were all still giggling even as the music started, but pretty quickly, Kurt’s laugh completely stopped.

Because there, making her way between the curtains to the tune of the opening notes of _Santa Baby_ , was one of the most beautiful sights Kurt had ever seen.

Honey Bee’s long and wavy black hair fell in front of half of her face as she peered through the locks with huge amber eyes and obscenely long stacks of false eyelashes. Her make-up was almost in the style of Marilyn Monroe, with bright red lips and simple Hollywood glamour eyeliner.

She wore a gorgeous ice-blue, sparkling gown which fell straight to the floor, with a slit up the leg. That, in fact, was the first part of her body to appear from behind the curtain. The look was completed by a faux blue fur shawl which matched her dress perfectly as she sauntered on to the stage, making her way towards the microphone.

One of her hands came up to the microphone stand as she laid her manicured fingers delicately on top to pull it out. And then she started to sing.

**_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_ **  
**_Been an awful good girl_ **  
**_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_ **

And wow, if Kurt had been struck dumb by her appearance, it was nothing compared to her singing. Honey’s voice was just that – honey. Kurt could tell that the key she was singing in was more than likely set slightly higher than Blaine’s speaking voice but God was he selling it.

Before Kurt knew what was happening, Honey was making her way down the steps at the side of the stage and shimmying her way from one table to the next, singing directly to one or two men who looked just as transfixed as Kurt felt. They held no reservations in leaning over their friends to eagerly hand her dollar bills which she took with a smile, before stuffing them down her dress and moving along.

Eventually, Honey had reached their table as she continued to sing, this time coming up to Elliott and leaning into him, as he laughed at her forwardness and passed her $10. She accepted the note and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving behind a big red mark. Next thing Kurt knew, she was moving around Elliott’s chair and stopping directly in front of him.

**_Come and trim my Christmas tree_ **  
**_With some decorations bought at Tiffany_ **  
**_I really do believe in you_ **  
**_Let's see if you believe in me_ **

Kurt knew he must have looked so utterly entranced by her right now, which was obviously a look which apparently invited Honey to turn around (and yep, the MC was not wrong about that butt) and perch herself directly on Kurt’s lap. She continued to sing directly at him with the microphone in one hand as her other arm steadied herself by holding on to Kurt’s broad shoulders. Her smile was sexy and mischievous as she moved into the last verse. This was when she leant right over Kurt and, from on top of the ice in his long island iced tea, she plucked out a cherry.

**_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight_ **

As her final note rang out, Honey held the cherry stalk between her nails, put it between her teeth, and sucked the cherry in with a pop, tossing the stalk back on the table.

The music ended and instantly the crowd burst into raucous applause as she gracefully removed herself from Kurt’s lap, threw him an obvious wink, and made her way back to the stage as the MC came back on, calling for another round of applause.

Kurt was still sat in stunned silence when he looked over at Elliott who had a look like he knew exactly what Kurt was thinking. Kurt felt himself turning bright red as he caught himself in time to join in with the claps.

~

When all was said and done, the rest of the performers that evening were all excellent. At least, Kurt thought they were. Since Honey Bee had been on, he couldn’t say he’d been paying too much attention. So when he suddenly found that the show was being drawn to a close by the MC thanking everybody for attending that night, he wasn’t exactly ready to go yet. That, however, did not deter Rachel.

“Okay, time to go!” she said brightly, clapping her hands together and pulling Kurt from his reverie.

His heart seemed to sink instantly. Go? Now? He couldn’t go. He had to… Well, he wasn’t sure really what he had to do but he was pretty sure it involved seeing that queen one more time.

“Kurt,” Rachel suddenly sounded stern now, “You did promise. I have to be up early. Look, I came to the show and yes, I can admit it now, I totally loved it. So I held my end of the bargain but I’m tired and we’ve still got a half hour commute.”

Kurt sighed. He supposed it was fair enough. A promise was a promise and Rachel had held her end.

“Uhh, okay. Yeah, fine, let’s just get everything together and we can go.”

Kurt missed the look Elliott threw his way as he stood up to put his jacket on. Elliott was certain he was about to play matchmaker tonight and get his two desperately single friends together. He could tell Kurt didn’t want to leave, but he supposed, at least, he didn’t know how long it would be before Blaine even came out at the end. So instead, he let the pair go as they gave their goodbyes. This time, Elliott definitely didn’t miss the look of disappointment on Kurt’s face.

~

Kurt and Rachel were out of the bar and beginning their walk to the subway when Rachel was suddenly talking non stop about how much she now loves drag and how it’s the most incredible art form she has ever seen and gosh Kurt, how could he ever believe it wasn’t real performance work?

Kurt wanted to strangle himself with his scarf at this point just so he no longer had to hear her talking when he suddenly realised something.

“And that juggler was absolutely brilliant. Wasn’t she so good-“

“Oh crap,” Kurt cut her off.

“What’s ‘oh crap’?”

“My scarf! I must have left it in the bar by mistake.”

Rachel looked like she was about to stamp her foot as she whined, “Kuuuuuurt!”

“Look, okay, we’ll just go back and you can wait outside. I’ll be in and out in a second,” he promised somewhat pleadingly.

“Ugh, okay, fine. But I better be leaving again in no more than two minutes.”

The pair then turned on their heels and made their way back the way they came as they reached the bar and Rachel waited at the entrance, allowing Kurt to push his way back inside the now much emptier bar.

When he finally got in, he looked around again to make sure that Elliott was still in their spot. Luckily he was. But there was also someone else with him. And DAMN. Elliott had seriously struck it lucky tonight because even from here, Kurt could tell the man he was chatting up was gorgeous.

Kurt really didn’t want to intrude on Elliott’s game so his plan was simply to sneak in and out and grab the scarf as quickly as possible. Once he reached the table, he did just that, leaning over to his chair and picking it up off the back as Elliott turned around and spotted him.

“Um hey, don’t mind me! I just came back to get my scarf. I’m just leaving again, Elliott, so I’ll see you-”

“Woah, woah,” Elliott held his hands up, “hold up a second! I can finally introduce you properly!”

Elliott turned back again to the guy who he had been blocking from Kurt’s line of sight.

“Blaine, this is my friend Kurt. Kurt, this is Blaine… or, well, Honey I guess,” he said with a chuckle as Blaine joined in and let out a squeaky laugh.

“Blaine?!” Kurt responded, eyes wide and unbelieving as he looked between both men. “Wait! You’re… You’re Honey Bee?”

Kurt could swear his heart fell out of his stomach. THIS was Honey? It couldn’t be. There was no way a guy who looked that beautiful as a woman could also be so beautiful as a man. But then, now that Kurt looked properly, this guy had the same bright amber eyes, same bumpy nose, and same teeny waist as Honey – only now, he was in a polo and jeans and completely free of a wig, nails, and lashes.

Blaine laughed again and held his hand out in front of him.

“That I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kurt.”

Kurt took his hand and shook – surprisingly firm for a person he had just seen act so delicately not an hour previously.

“Well, I’m impressed. You must have got out of drag so quickly!”

Blaine laughed yet again and boy was that a sound Kurt hoped would be the thing that greeted him at heaven’s gates in the afterlife someday.

“Yeah, a lot of people say that. I guess it’s just practice. I think people assume there’s some big drag queen gay orgy thing going on back there after shows or something. Believe me, there isn’t. We’re all far too tired for that.”

Now Kurt and Elliott laughed.

“Speaking of which, you were… completely phenomenal tonight. Seriously, like… WOW.”

Kurt was trying very hard to keep his cool and not gush, but even looking at Blaine, that made things too difficult. To Kurt’s shock, Blaine didn’t turn into the cocky Honey he’d seen earlier but instead he started to blush red and look at his feet.

“That’s… really lovely of you, Kurt. Thank you. That means even more coming from a senior at NYADA,” Blaine suddenly seemed to catch what he had just said as he quickly shut up and turned even more pink.

Kurt glanced over at Elliott who was still sipping his drink from earlier, eyes darting between the pair with a smile on his face. So okay, turns out Elliott had told Blaine all about him. Just as Kurt was about to respond, he was cut off for about the fifth time this evening by a shrill voice.

“KURT!”

Kurt flinched and turned to see Rachel stomping towards them.

“Kurt, I’ve been waiting outside for ages! What’s taking so long?!”

Kurt opened his mouth but was quickly beaten by Elliott who set his drink down on the table and put his arm through Rachel’s.

“C’mon, Rach. I’ll take you home. I don’t think either of them are leaving for quite some time. Bye, boys! I hope you get lucky!”

And with a very confused looking Rachel, Elliott was gone in a flash, leaving Kurt and Blaine to awkwardly stare at one another, neither wanting to make the first move.

“So I was thinking-“

“Would you like a drink?”

The pair spoke at the same time and both stopped, laughing under their breath at the mishap.

“You wanna go grab something to eat at the diner next door?” that was Blaine’s offer to Kurt. “I didn’t eat much earlier because those corsets are an absolute bitch to get on with any more than a salad in my system.”

Kurt chuckled and considered the beautiful boy in front of him for all of two seconds, before he was moving his hand to intertwine with Blaine’s and pull him outside. “I’d love that, honey.”


	2. Sign Your 'X' On The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from the end of chapter 1. Kurt takes Blaine on a sort-of date to the diner next door to the drag bar.  
> Dedicated to the people who asked me if and when I was going to continue after chapter 1. You twisted my arm ;)
> 
> Written for Days 18 and 19 of Klaine Advent 2017  
> Prompts: “Stir” and "Talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/168741680988/klaine-fic-think-of-all-the-fellas-that-i).

Kurt couldn’t quite believe the way his night was going. Earlier that day he was fully expecting to come to a drag show for a couple of hours, support Elliott’s friend, enjoy a few drinks, and head home after a fun, but not overly ambitious, night out.

What he wasn’t expecting was to be sat across from one of the very queens he had been watching perform earlier that night. On a date, nonetheless.

~

 _Kurt stood at the back door of the club, waiting for Blaine to collect her bags from backstage (_ “Should I be referring to Blaine as ‘her’ when he’s not in drag _?”), ready to go on a late night sort-of date. The thought was already beginning to mess with his brain._

_He fidgeted where he stood as he thought about how this… thing with Blaine might go ahead. Kurt suddenly found himself in a strange headspace, mulling over the fact that not only did he find Blaine absolutely gorgeous, charming and so so sweet, he also saw that in Honey Bee. A person who, for all intents and purposes, presented as a woman._

_But Kurt was gay. Like, really truly gay. He had never been attracted to women before and he was certain he wasn’t now. But Blaine – well, Honey Bee – was making him question all that._

_Sexuality crisis notwithstanding, Blaine came bounding out of the door to where Kurt was waiting, coat and scarf on and wheeling two suitcases of clothes, make-up, and wigs along with a big grin on his face._

_“I’m sorry I kept you. So, you still up for splitting those fries?”_

_Kurt was suddenly torn away from his moment of panic when he looked over at Blaine._

_Beautiful, adorable, bubbly Blaine with the most warm eyes and kind smile he’d ever seen. How did an eighteen year old manage to exude both such confidence and innocence at the same time?_

_“Sounds great,” he responded tightly, holding out one hand to offer to wheel Blaine’s bag, and taking hold of Blaine’s free hand with the other._

~

“…some more ketchup, please? Thank you so much.”

Kurt was yet again pulled out of his daze and back to the present when he realised he had been blanking on Blaine almost since they sat down and ordered. The waitress taking Blaine’s request for more sauce jotted something on her notepad with a bored expression and walked away with a grunt.

Blaine looked down at the bowl of fries on their table then looked up through his lashes at Kurt as he reached forward and took a few in one hand. He then took an individual fry and dipped it into his chocolate milkshake before popping it into his mouth with a satisfied expression at finally being able to eat that night. The move reminded Kurt of the same thing Blaine had done earlier with the cherry from his drink.

“Is there…” Blaine began, an unreadably curious expression on his face. But instead of carrying on his sentence, he seemed to cut himself off and instead moved to dunk another fry to eat. He tried again.

“Is something wrong, Kurt? You’ve been stirring that milkshake for about ten minutes now. In fact, you’ve been acting kind of odd since I left to get my stuff earlier and…” he looked sort of upset now. “I’m sorry if I’ve done something to suddenly put you off, or if I’ve been too forward, or not forward enough, or if I’m too young, or if I’m not really your type or-“

“Woah, hey,” Kurt suddenly jumped to action, unwilling to sit and watch Blaine pass out from not taking a breath. “Hey, it’s fine. It’s okay.”

He laughed a little and stopped stirring, but instantly felt guilty at Blaine’s worried expression.

“It’s, well,” Kurt didn’t really know where to begin with this one, “I’m finding myself in a bit of a crisis at the minute and whilst I do want to tell you “it’s not you, it’s me”, I’m afraid I’d be totally lying.”

Blaine looked taken aback by that and instantly it looked as though tears were springing to his bright amber eyes as he tried to look away.

“Oh. Oh, right, yeah, okay I get it.”

Blaine was trying so hard to hold it together, but Kurt was quick to reassure him.

“Oh, no! No! That came out completely wrong. I should have finished.”

He wrung his hands together and thought to himself. _“Ugh okay how do I word this?”_

“See, I’m having a bit of a crisis because I… I really like you.”

The tears in Blaine’s shining eyes seemed to subside a little at this and he looked up at Kurt with curiosity.

“It’s kind of freaking me out a bit that I like you so much. For a number of reasons. And I’ll be honest – part of that is me dealing with the fact that you are insanely attractive… as both Blaine… and as Honey.”

Blaine’s face seemed to go pink at that and his eyes widened.

“Oh god,” Kurt instantly felt bad, “Was that offensive for me to say? Ugh, I’m really sorry. I don’t really know how to go about this thing with pronouns and genders and everything.”

Blaine was still pink in the face but he was now smiling widely and his eyes were scrunching at the corners as he made a small giggle.

“It wasn’t offensive, Kurt. I just… do you really think that?”

Kurt was caught offguard.

“Think what?”

“That you find me attractive as… as both me and Honey?”

Kurt knew the answer immediately. Hell yes. He really did.

“Yeah. I do.”

Blaine blushed again and brought his hands up to his face to hide his smile. Kurt was instantly struck by how much he suddenly looked like a child.

“I mean, I’ve heard guys find it an appealing quality but I never-”

“Wait,” Kurt cut him off, instantly curious. “You mean I’m not completely left of field here for freaking out about this?”

Blaine looked sort of taken aback at that.

“Errrr no. Of course you’re not. Drag is a very…” he paused here to find his words, “ _subversive_ kind of art form. It’s meant to make people question themselves. I mean, I’ve seen the effect first-hand. I’m fairly new to _Cooties_ but even in the month or so I’ve been there, I have seen it all. Gay men, straight men, bisexual, non-binary, heck even straight and lesbian women, find something attractive about the queens I share a stage with.”

“Huh.”

Kurt was kind of stumped at that. All the anxiety he’d been building inside himself seemed to dissipate rather quickly after Blaine had reassured him that no, he wasn’t weird for finding an instant connection with Honey Bee on the stage and Blaine Anderson off the stage. He started to stir his milkshake yet again.

“I guess, for another thing, it’s not just the gender thing I’ve been thinking about. You’re so young. And I know I’m only 22, but you haven’t even been in the city very long and you already seem so confident. I mean, you’re a performing drag queen! And a damn excellent one! I can’t believe you were doing this in Ohio!”

Kurt took a sip from the milkshake but he didn’t miss the way Blaine bit his lip for a second, looking away the next.

“Ummmm. Well…”

Kurt’s expression shifted.

“You weren’t performing before you came here, were you?”

Blaine looked back now and shrugged with a pained look.

“Elliott told me you’re also from Ohio so I know you’ll understand when I say this. I never performed there. In fact, no-one besides my best friend Tina even knew about the drag thing.”

Kurt was kind of stunned.

“But Blaine, you’re so good! You blew half of those seasoned queens off the stage tonight!”

Blaine laughed a little and sipped on his own milkshake to give him something to do.

“Thank you,” he said once he swallowed, “but I’m just getting started really.”

Kurt looked Blaine over thoughtfully now, sure he was missing something about this mysterious young boy.

“So then how did you start?”

It was a simple enough question but one Blaine froze up at.

“It’s… I don’t know if I should tell you. If the gender thing kind of freaked you out before.”

Blaine was biting his lip again and goddammit, if that wasn’t becoming ingrained in Kurt’s brain as one of the cutest things ever…

“Oh. Well, please don’t feel like you have to tell me anything you’re uncomfortable with. I just want you to know despite how I felt moments ago, I am in no way going to judge you.”

Blaine continued to worry his lip before he took in a breath and straightened himself up in his seat.

“Okay. So, errr, I already knew I was gay from a fairly young age. I came out to my parents when I was fourteen and things were… well, my mom was fine. My dad was, well, not such an easy ride. But they accepted me, at least.”

Kurt was listening with bated breath as Blaine continued, and when it looked like he got kind of stilted at the mention of his father, Kurt didn’t hesitate to slide his hand across the table and wrap it around Blaine’s.

“When I was sixteen I started watching _RuPaul’s Drag Race_ ,” he laughed to himself here, “It’s very cliché, I know. But it happened.”

Kurt laughed lightly too but allowed him to continue.

“I thought about it for a while – maybe trying drag. But I started to question myself. At this point, I wasn’t sure what part of drag appealed to me. I became kind of obsessed with…”

Blaine trailed off here and sucked in a breath like he was preparing himself for Kurt’s reaction.

“I became obsessed with the idea of women’s clothing. And one day, when my mom and dad were out, I snuck into my mom’s wardrobe and pulled out the most gorgeous dress she owned, and a pair of heels. I sat on my bed for about thirty minutes before I plucked up the courage to just put on one shoe.

But when I did… I could feel that thing I knew I’d been wanting to feel for a while. So I somehow also managed to get into her dress and the second I had it on, I felt like a different person. You might think that’s kind of the end of it but… well, there’s more.”

Blaine pulled his hand from Kurt’s now and started to bite at one of his nails as he looked down.

“I began to wonder if that feeling was something else. If, maybe, I was suddenly feeling like that was the real me. So, that night, I got online and suddenly I found myself ordering a whole load of stuff which included women’s clothes and…” Blaine trailed off slightly as Kurt leant forward to hear him. “And underwear.”

Kurt was taken aback, not for the first time that night, but he managed to school his expression into something fairly neutral when, in actual fact, something was stirring in him at those words.

“The thing is, when they came, I was nervous. I wondered if putting these clothes on would suddenly spark this thing in me telling me that I was no longer Blaine – but someone else. However, in fact, it actually gets kind of boring here. Long story short, I went all out the next day and… well, I kind of went to school wearing the underwear.”

Kurt’s face must have given a lot away because, if he had been taking a sip of water at this point, the liquid would have probably been sprayed all over Blaine. Blaine laughed at his expression.

“Okay, I admit, so maybe _boring_ isn’t the right word. I just mean, I found out that day that perhaps my gender wasn’t really being called in to question after all. I just happened to be a gay man who felt really sexy and empowered in women’s clothes.”

Blaine stopped here and lifted his milkshake to take a sip like he hadn’t just told Kurt he wears women’s underwear to feel sexy. And Kurt was supposed to act like that wasn’t one of the hottest things he’d ever heard.

“Woah,” he began, still unsure how to continue.

“It’s okay,” Blaine replied, “I understand it’s a lot to take in.”

Kurt pondered it for a second before he couldn’t hold in the questions any more and he had to ask.

“So if you weren’t performing before, how did you get into becoming a queen? Being in drag is about way more than just the clothes surely?”

Blaine’s smile titled up at that and he looked really quite impressed by how Kurt was reacting.

“You’re right, and it’s a good question. The day I realised I just wanted to wear the clothes, I got online right away and watched hours and hours of YouTube videos of drag performances, make-up tutorials, and hell even the documentaries about drag culture.”

“But you didn’t tell anyone?”

“At first. But when I realised how hard it would be to get more clothes and to even buy and hide make-up, I told Tina. She was amazing. She seriously helped me through a very… errr… confusing time. Plus she did my make-up the first time. I still like to think of her as my drag mother, even if she did an absolutely terrible job.”

Blaine laughed so sweetly again and continued eating his weird milkshake-covered fries. Kurt felt kind of sad for Blaine at first, having to keep this thing hidden that he was so breathtakingly brilliant at. But it led him to here and now – an excellent performer in a great drag bar, doing what he loves.

“So, there’s one more thing I’m wondering about. But, y’know, like I said, don’t feel like you have to answer or anything,” Kurt said as Blaine waited for him to continue. “What have your boyfriends thought about all this?”

Kurt pictured many responses from Blaine to this question. He expected maybe he would get defensive and not answer, or he would walk away, or he would calmly explain. What he didn’t expect was for Blaine to laugh out loud and then cover his mouth and look all shy and unassuming.

But still, he waited for an answer which Blaine didn’t give for a good couple of seconds.

“Oh! You’re… you’re not joking?” Blaine asked, eyes wide.

“Errr, no. I’m not,” Kurt suddenly felt uncomfortable again like he really had said something wrong.

“Well,” Blaine began, suddenly shy again, “the thing is… I’ve never… had one.”

“Oh,” Kurt really didn’t know how to carry on after that so he too picked up his milkshake and took a slurp to allow him the time to process.

“But, y’know,” Blaine continued, waiting for Kurt to put his glass down before he slid his hand across the table, palm up, “I’m certainly open to the idea.”

Kurt looked down at the hand and then back at Blaine’s face as, yet again, he did that absolutely adorable lip bite that Kurt was quickly falling in love with. Kurt was definitely becoming totally powerless to that face.

He slid his hand across the table to meet Blaine’s and he smiled.

“So am I.”


End file.
